Save Her
by tooleeloo
Summary: 20 years ago, Warlow decides to talk to Adele about the marriage contract instead of Sookie's parents. When Adele refuses to his ideas, she tells him to leave. But Warlow disappears with a promise to come back for Sookie. Adele now puts it upon herself to find the truth to save her granddaughter. Her problems are solved when she meets a vampire named Eric Northman. E/S
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea just came to me unexpectedly and I've decided to post a story. Forgive me if there are mistakes. So here goes….**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. **

* * *

Macklyn Warlow flew up a tree and settled on a branch where he could sit and watch. It was the perfect vantage point as he scanned the area. The family was having a classic Southern barbeque and everyone seemed to be at ease. Which was why it was a perfect day for him to come see them. The news he was about to tell them might prove to be a bit of a hard pill to swallow; as the people these day and age say.

He needed to blend in with the people, as to not arouse any suspicion of his true nature. Survival 101.

His intended's father; Corbette was playing catch with his son named Jason. Sookie's mother Michelle was busy setting the plates. But his intended was nowhere to be seen until she came out of the back door holding cups wearing a blue sundress.

Light. That was all he saw, beautiful and pure.

Not a second later, her grandmother, Adele walked out holding a pitcher of fresh lemonade. Sookie set the cups next to her mother, who stiffened when her daughter came near her. _She was afraid of her?_

It didn't sit well with him. He reached in to Michelle's mind to see what would be the case of this. _Don't think of anything…don't think of anything…_

That little information confused him. Everyone gathered at the table, said their prayers and began eating. Warlow continued to listen in on their thoughts.

_Mmm…Gran makes the best chicken! _Innocent little Jason thinks before devouring another piece of food. _Better start eating fast so I could get some more._

Adele's thoughts were more on the food she had prepared. _I may have added too much salt. _

But then, Sookie passed the salad to her father without him asking and smiled, "Here you go, Daddy."

Everyone, except for Jason stopped eating. Corbette's eyes widened in shock while Michelle just looked mad.

_She's crazy…I brought up an insane little freak in this world. _Michelle's thoughts were angry, not at Sookie but at herself for raising a freak. He despised the fact that her own mother branded her as an abomination.

Corbette took the plate and smiled at Sookie. "Thank you Darlin'." _There ain't nothing wrong with her. Nothing. It was just a lucky guess of hers. _He was just as delusional as his wife. He was denying his own daughter's gift. _Unbelievable!_

Adele looked at Sookie with nothing but love in her eyes. She held Sookie's hand and smiled at her. _One day, they'll know just how special you really are. _Not knowing that she just thought it to Sookie clearly. But his intended was too young and too innocent to know what her Grandmother really meant. Adele looked at everybody and smiled, "Well, go on and eat. I didn't cook for hours just so it'd get cold, now did I?"

They all replied, "Yes ma'am."

And just like that, everything went back to normal. Her grandmother was full of acceptance and love for Sookie's gift; perhaps he should talk to her instead of the two morons Sookie had for parents.

* * *

"Would you like anything to drink Mr. Warlow? I have fresh lemonade." Adele offered and walked to the kitchen as Warlow followed.

He had left the Stackhouses to find a meal before hours of darkness had arrived. When he had gotten back, the parents had gone and left their children in Adele's care for the night. Judging by their heart beats they were fast asleep.

"No thank you, Mrs. Stackhouse." Warlow grinned when she insisted that he call her by her first name. "If that is so, you can call me Macklyn."

"Okay, Macklyn. Are you lost? 'Cause I don't recall putting up a House for Sale Ad in the Newspapers."

"I may have lied to you about the real reason why I have come here tonight, Adele."

"Well if you want to stay on my good side mister, you better start explaining." She put her hands on her hips and waited for my answer.

Warlow nodded and brought out the contract. It was old, and were it not for his cautious care of it, the contract would have most likely disintegrated. This was his most prized possession.

But when he gets Sookie, she will be his newest and most prized possession. He carefully laid the contract on the kitchen table and watched Adele's expression morph from suspicion to curiosity.

"I don't understand what it says. What is this?"

He explained of his faery kind and of their family's relations. That Sookie is the key to saving their own kind. Adele didn't seem to think he was crazy and continued to prove his point by showing off his telepathy. He even showed his light to her. "I have the same ability as Sookie. She doesn't have to be burdened by this gift on her own. _I _can help her with this. This contract you see here says that Sookie is my intended." Warlow pointed at the paper across the table. "When she is of age, I will come for her."

Adele raised an eyebrow and huffed in reply "I'm sorry Mr. Warlow but I can't and won't let you do that."

"In those times, it was completely natural." He explained. "I tracked your ancestor and he gave me his blessing."

She looked completely unfazed and with a firm tone she replied. "No."

"No? Didn't you just hear what I said? Our kind needs Sookie. She can save us from extinction." Warlow answered back.

"That should be based on her decision. Not by her ancestor or you."

"Enough!" He roared. His patience was growing thin. "You stubborn, stubborn old woman. I have come here in respect of what you are to Sookie, but I am through with having to explain all these to you. It is done. It is permanent. She. Is. Mine."

Impressively, Adele stood her ground. "She is not yours! You have no right to come in here and claim to _own_ her. She is not an object that could be passed around. She is a human being. Get out!" She brought out a shotgun from the top of a cupboard. "I will shoot you if you do not leave right now. And if I see you again, I will call the police and have you arrested."

Warlow laughed and almost doubled over. It was comical. A tiny old woman thinks she can threaten him with the police and a gun. And when he calmed down he snapped his fangs at her and hissed.

Just then, Warlow had heard tiny footsteps coming from the hallway. An amazing scent got stronger as the steps got closer. _Sookie._

Sookie walked in the kitchen, with a tiny stuffed bear wrapped closely in her arms. "Gran?" She rubbed her eyes and smiled up at Warlow when she saw him. "Hello Mister."

Adele ran towards Sookie but Warlow held up a hand to stop her. "Well hello there. Aren't you adorable?" He patted her hair and Sookie giggled.

"Sookie! Come here. Come to Gran Dear!" Sookie looked shocked and followed her Grandmother. Warlow let her. Adele put Sookie behind her as she aimed the gun at the monster.

"Mark my words, Adele. I'll be coming for her."

And with that, he stormed off, leaving the contract on the table. He didn't need it now that Sookie was finally here.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I'd love to read what you guys thought of this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello guys. Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I appreciate them all including the favs and follows.**

**So, this was chapter might be a little off with the information from True Blood. There was just so much things to consider like if this didn't happen...that wouldn't happen either?**

**You get me?  
**

**As much as I possibly can I've been trying to put it as near as True Blood as possible. I may have made mistakes and I may have left some things out. So the mistakes are all mine.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Sigh...**

* * *

**APOV**

"Gran? Who was he?" 5-year old Sookie asked as she stared at her grandmother with wide eyes.

Adele; who was still reeling in fear and shock at what she had just witnessed stayed silent for a long moment. It was until she felt Sookie tug her arm when Adele realized that she was still aiming her gun where Warlow was. Quickly she told Sookie to turn around and hid her shotgun on top of the cupboard. "You should stay away from that man Sookie." Adele instructed when she turned her granddaughter around.

Her eyebrows crinkled and her nose scrunched up. "But why?"

"He's a bad man. When you see him run and yell for help. You got that?" Sookie nodded and hugged her Gran's waist sensing her distress. Adele knelt down to hug her back and kissed the top of her head. Even when Sookie needed more soothing than her, her granddaughter still thought of others than herself. _A girl like you have enough things going on…you don't deserve this._

Gran wiped the tears off her face before letting go of Sookie. She would not show any sign of weakness right now, Sookie needed her to be strong. "Are you going to tell me why you came downstairs past your bedtime?"

"I heard you prayin' for God to help you. Somethin' 'bout a monster!" She raised her favourite stuffed toy in front of her. "That's why I brought Barker, he helped me with monsters."

Adele chuckled and nodded. "How about you and Jason and little Barker here sleep next to me in my bed?"

Sookie beamed and ran upstairs with Barker held tightly in her arms. Adele sniffed and locked the doors tight; she needed to tell Corbette and Michelle about this. And the police too. They might not believe her when she tells them that some strange man entered who claimed to be a 5,000-year old faerie vampire hybrid. Oh, who also had light coming out of his hands and could read minds to boot.

She sighed and locked the front door. Then returning to the kitchen to check the back door, that's when she noticed that Macklyn had left his contract. Its presence was insulting, she wanted to shred it into tiny bits of pieces, and burn it into ashes.

But she couldn't, Adele knew that this paper would be another piece of important information that could get Sookie out of this awful mess.

When times got hard for her, she really missed Earl. He had the same special abilities as Sookie. Their kids barely spoke about it but that was because they didn't understand. But Adele did, she knew what he went through everyday since they were kids.

With Earl here, he would have helped their granddaughter and protected her. Adele put her hand in front of her mouth and held back a sob. _God she missed him_.

* * *

After the first horrible night she met Warlow, Adele told Corbette and Michelle, never leaving anything out. They didn't believe her. Although, so did the police after she called them later that night.

But the police promised to keep a police car outside her house with one office for the night just in case Warlow came back.

No one thought she was telling the truth. They said it was just her imagination. And that it was just her way of grieving due to their loss of Earl.

Something about stress and escaping reality.

It was one of those moments that Adele thought God was testing her.

She stopped trying to convince everybody else and decided to take matters in her own hands. The contract's existence was proof of him being there. And she went to the Bon Temp's and Shreveport's city library about the strange language it was written in. Maybe if she could translate them, a lawyer could find a loophole.

It was a long shot and she knew it. But she had to do _something_ for Sookie.

So far, none had come up. Not even the university and the museums in the big city knew what the language was. The letters had little repetition and several symbols hardly looked alike. She was close to giving up when an expert explained that the paper used for the contract was very old. It could even date back in the 16th century.

But the harder the search got the stronger possibility that maybe Warlow was gone for good. He never came back nor did he make any moves to do so. After a few months, it all seemed normal again for them. It was peaceful even.

* * *

**A year after Warlow's visit.**

At Jason's 9th birthday, the family brought in his friends from school and other townspeople to Adele's house to celebrate. Adele took precautions and made Sookie stay next to her no matter what. Not that Sookie minded. She loved her Gran and watching her cook delicious food.

But while Adele was cooking in the kitchen, Michelle took Sookie away near the stairs, telling her to wear the yellow dress instead of the blue one.

But Sookie didn't want to; her classmates thought her yellow dress was ugly. Michelle took her to the corner and told her to go upstairs and she'll be right up to help her.

Sookie cringed when her mother gripped her shoulders too hard. She started crying when she heard how her mom was so fucking sick of her. _Why can't she be like Jason?_

Then she heard her Mrs. Fortenberry. _Tsk. Tsk. Poor Crazy Sookie._

"I'm not crazy." Sookie whispered. Michelle gripped her plate from Sookie's hand but she wasn't finished with her food yet. Gran always said that every grain of rice and piece of food was a blessing. "Mama! I'm not done with my food yet!"

"Give me the plate." Michelle whispered at her angrily. A few people looked their way and Michelle hated it. More angry thoughts were bombarded at Sookie. Not just from her mom but also from her dad and even Jason. But Jason just complained why Sookie had to be such a brat all the time.

"Shut up!" Sookie screamed and everybody in the house ceased their conversation to see what was going on. "Stop talking! Stop talking!" She threw her plate on the floor and ran off crying. Corbette ran and called for her to come back. She was having those tantrums again.

Michelle rubbed her forehead in frustration. _Damn it Sookie!_ She held her tears at bay and apologized at the thrilled guests. Michelle could hear the whispers and gossips. She could imagine them telling stories how her daughter was crazy. A Looney.

After Michelle walked out and saw Corbette sitting outside on the porch steps, she demanded where Sookie was. He didn't answer. "Corbette?"

After a long moment, he sighed. "She went to the forest." He started sniffing and rubbing his face with both hands. "I'm so fuckin' tired of this, Mich."

"I know. I am too." It's not like they haven't tried, they went to different doctors and psychologists. But no one could cure whatever she had. Nothing about her was abnormal or odd. Saying that she could just read body language and facial expressions real well.

_Bullshit._ Her daughter was insane. She sat next to him and looked around. "Where's Sookie?"

"In the forest. Going God knows where. I lost track when she headed towards the cemetery. I gave her time to just cool down."

"I'll look for her."

She got up and jogged towards the cemetery. It was a few minutes before she saw the tombstones. It was fucking creepy and she wanted to leave quickly.

"Sookie?" She called looking right and left for her. "Sookie! Come back. Momma's sorry for hurting you. I really am."

In a flash, a man had appeared in front of her face. Snarling and growling…it didn't sound human. She yelped and stumbled back. A man who looked to be in his late 20's was looming above her. He was ruggedly handsome with his scruff and brown short hair but his eyes looked pure evil. "Did you hurt my Sookie?"

"Wh—what?" Fear gripped Michelle too hard that no words could possibly come up.

"Did. You. Hurt. My. Sookie?" He bellowed and gripping her neck and making her stand up.

Michelle was shocked and she closed her eyes in fear. "N—no!"

"I heard you!" He bellowed. His tolerance of her was wearing very thin. Warlow trespassed in her mind and what he found made him livid.

"Michelle! Get your fucking hands off of her!" Corbette ran towards Warlow and as quick as lightning Sookie's father was hit on the gut before he got caught by the neck.

As Warlow held his two captives by the necks, he slowly lifted them both up. Both struggled and Michelle started to cry. He stared at Corbette and snarled. "And you, you insufferable idiot…are just as bad as her." He tilted his head towards Michelle. "You don't even deserve to have Sookie as your daughter."

* * *

She breathed a sigh of relief. It was quiet and it made her feel relieved. Sookie smiled and sat down under a tree near Jesse Compton's house. She saw him at Gran's house, so she thought it'd be fine if she could just rest here.

Sookie didn't mean to yell, but the noise was just starting to hurt her head. She wiped the tears on her face with the back of her hand and sniffed. _Momma's goin' be mad._

"Hello." Sookie gasped when she saw a pretty woman wearing a sparkly dress. "Don't be afraid, Sookie. My name is Claudine and I'm here to help you."

Sookie stood up and got a step closer. "Are you an angel?"

Claudine chuckled and shook her head. "No. I'm your fairy godmother."

"You don't have wings." Sookie crossed her arms and huffed. "I don't believe you."

"I have to hide my wings Sookie. Because no one should know that. Can this be our little secret?"

Sookie grinned and nodded. "Okay."

Claudine smiled rather stiffly and asked, "Take my hand, Sookie."

Taking a step back, Sookie asked. "Why?"

"Because, were going to a magical place."

"A magical place?" She gushed in wonder. "Like Disneyland?"

Claudine had no idea where Disneyland was but nodded. "Yes. But better. A place where you won't get hurt. It will be quiet. And peaceful. You'll be even safe from your mom." Claudine assured her as she got closer to Sookie. "Take my hand."

"What about Gran? And Jason? And daddy? Can they come to?"

Claudine closed her eyes and sighed. "You'll see them. I promise." _No, Sookie. I'm so sorry._

"I don't believe you." Sookie backed away before running off again.

"Sookie! No. Please!" Claudine shouted before transporting in front of her.

Sookie cried out in surprise. Claudine knelt down and put her hands on the little telepath's cheeks. "There's not much time. Please trust me."

"Get away from her._" _Claudine and Sookie both flinched at the sound. "She's mine." Warlow snarled.

Sookie couldn't look at the man who said that, her fairy godmother didn't let her. All she saw was her fairy godmother's eyes widen. _Run. Run to your Grandmother. No matter what. Keep running._ Sookie heard before she was pushed on the ground. Standing up, Sookie ran as fast as she could. She looked back and saw Claudine and a man shoot light out their hands.

It was like fireworks during the Fourth of July. Just then a dark and black circle appeared. Sookie kept running, but looked back again to see Claudine and the man get both pushed each other in the circle. They both disappeared.

Sookie continued to run and run until she saw Gran's house. _Keep running…_

* * *

**_3 days later…_**

"Mrs. Stackhouse?" Adele jumped at the noise and turned around to see the librarian call for her.

The librarian whispered her apology for startling her. "It's been an hour now, and my boss might get mad if I let you stay any longer. I'm really sorry ma'am."

Adele smiled. "Aw, that's alright Patricia. I've been too deep in these books I forgot the time." Patricia nodded and went back to her station. As Adele packed her things up, she lifted a book about Vampire myths and carried it towards Patricia. Hoping she could borrow it.

Adele didn't care that the librarian was confused about her choice of books. It was all for research. She's been coming here for months now, this should not surprise the librarian at all. Adele used the library's phone to call Corbette from his workplace in Shreveport saying she was ready to go home before saying her goodbyes to Patricia.

Usually, Adele would go to the library at day and she'll just drive herself home. But since Corbette got transferred to Shreveport, she's been hitching rides with him.

While Adele was waiting for Corbette in front of the library, she could hear moaning and grunting in a few feet away. Appalled, she marched where the sounds were (which was in an alley, between the library and an abandoned building. How romantic.) to give them a piece of her mind.

Although nothing could have prepared her for the sight she saw. A tall, blond man was busy biting a man's neck. There was blood dripping from his neck and Adele gasped when that same man dropped dead on the ground in just a few seconds. The blond man lifted his head slowly and merely raised an eyebrow at Adele's direction, showing off his bloody mouth and fangs.

He was a beautiful man, even in the dark and with her aging eyes she could see that much. With as much strength she could muster she requested, "Before you go and kill me Mister, I'm going to need you to listen up and help me, Mr. Vampire."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. And please review and share your ideas. I would LOVE to read what you guys think and what should be.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WHOOPS. I uploaded the wrong file. Sorry for the mistakes. **

**BUT ****you guys are kickass! Thanks for all your feedbacks. But my school here is going to start and I can't update as fast as I would've wanted.****  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

* * *

_FUCK!_Warlow cursed as he was thrown in the dark portal. A wave crashed on him again, hard, hitting him and almost dragging him deeper. He didn't need to breath but Sookie's fairy godmother did. He needed her to tract his intended and he needed her to replenish himself. His hunger for blood was taking its toll. He kept swimming, looking for her. But it was a difficult feat.

The dark portal was made by an ancient faerie, myth says that sky faeries and water faeries had waged war against each other. The oldest and most powerful faerie had had enough and created two portals to punish both sides. The water faeries were put in a portal where the heat of the sun was beating on them endlessly with no water to nourish them or their powers. And sky faeries were brought in here, endless colossal waves of water crash down upon you, the only light that provides you is the intermittent lightning during the storm. And in that full second when a lightning appears…all you see is an endless vast of water and waves.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" He bellowed and in sheer frustration, he had tried to fly, only to be pushed down by another gigantic wave. His vampire powers were lessened. And so were his fae powers. _Fucking portal._

He was so close. So damn close to getting Sookie. It took him centuries to wait for her…and it all might go down to shit. But he was not about to give up.

No matter how long it will take for him to find Sookie, it would be worth it. He _will_ find a way. He didn't care how, all that mattered was Sookie. And time was running out.

_That fucking faerie better pray she's dead._

* * *

_The new Vampire Sheriff of Area Five_. Eric sighed as he took a walk around Shreveport, his new area to protect and rule over. It was all for necessity really. He needed to further his solidarity between him and several more vampires.

And being a King was never an option for Eric. It had too much responsibilities and it was the same as attaching a target on your chest. Everyone craved for authority and to have great control over the masses. Especially power hungry ones, and in the vampire world almost everyone is. Just like his sister; Nora. She was devoted to politics. It gave here a sense of purpose and a drive.

But not for him, the idea was unlikable. Eric's long existence had proven that being a person with high power and prominence has its dreadful consequences. Even when he was a human, he was destined to become the next ruler, but he bid his time. He never wanted to be a part of it; he would rather be in the war grounds and fight for their village and their honor.

It wasn't like he wasn't good enough; he was one of the oldest vampires in America. But Eric preferred to be alone, free to travel and live…well as much as a dead man can.

Eric turned around to a much quieter and unfamiliar neighborhood. He wanted a place where he could walk and think in peace. When he passed by a library, a hint of an otherworldly scent evaded him.

It was small but it was there, like honey, wheat and…sun. He was about to enter when he heard hurried footsteps coming his way. "Give me your money and you don't have to get hurt!"

Slowly Eric lifted his hands in a gesture of mock surrender and turned around. He couldn't help but smile, eventually he was fighting off his laughter. "Are you fucking kidding me?" The man in front of the Vampire Sheriff looked to be a foot shorter than Eric and he kept twitching, his hair in disarray and his eyes were red. _Ah…an addict._

The robber widened his blood shot eyes, obviously offended. "This ain't no fuckin' joke!" He rose his gun higher aiming for Eric's chest. "Does _this_ look funny to you?"

This time Eric grew serious and snapped his fangs at him focusing all his senses directly at the robber. The vampire could hear the man tightening his grip, but that was all he could do before Eric sped up and dragged him to an alley nearby. He bit down on his neck and the man grunted and moaned in pain. Eric immediately tasted drugs and a disease, it was revolting. He let the blood flow and let the man fall when he heard his heartbeat slow down to a stop.

A gasp from a woman was the next thing he heard before he straightened himself. She looked to be in her late 50's. But it was her who had the scent, it wasn't coming off of her entirely but the woman had contact with it.

Eric raised an eyebrow and openly showed his fangs and bloody mouth, interested that she wasn't afraid.

The woman stood her ground and raised her chin. "Before you go and kill me Mister, I'm gonna need you to listen up and help me, Mister Vampire."

The vampire had no plans to kill her, he wanted to glamour her into telling him where her scent came from. It wasn't like anything he had ever encountered. But curiosity got the best of him. "And what would you need help with Mrs…?"

"Stackhouse. Adele Stackhouse." She gulped and wedged a book in her bag before offering her hand to him. The book that Eric had caught sight on was about vampires.

"It is nice to meet you, my name is Eric Northman." He paused as he gazed on Mrs. Stackhouse's hand. "There is one thing that vampire myth books never told you humans about…" He grinned and brought out a handkerchief to wipe the blood of his face. "That vampires in particular don't do handshakes." When he was finished he was in front of Adele in a second. He slowly bent down and kissed the back of her hand. Still in a bowed position he asked, "What would you need in assistance again, Mrs. Stackhouse?"

She blushed but cleared her throat. "My granddaughter. Sookie, she's only 6 years old but a year ago, a man named Warlow claimed he was her intended. He'll come for her when she is of age." When Adele spoke the last word it sounded like a question as her voice broke. "He's a vampire...a uh…a faerie. A…hybrid? You might know him."

Her granddaughter was in danger of becoming an _intended._ And that man is a faerie and vampire hybrid. It started to sound ridiculous. But that scent he detected a while ago, was part fae's scent, he realized. "In all my years of existence I have never heard of a vampire named Warlow."

"That's not why I'm here…I…I need you to protect my granddaughter." When Adele saw that he kept his face stony and blank, she knew he wouldn't agree. "I'll be willing to pay you any amount. I'll give you anything. Anything. Just so I can have your word to protect Sookie from _him._"

"Money does not mean anything to us immortals. They fade away just like everything else." Eric tilted his head to the side. "What makes you think you can trust me with your granddaughter, when just minutes ago you witnessed me kill a man."

Adele was speechless. He shook his head in disappointment. "Wait! You're the only other vampire I have ever met. And I probably won't get another chance. I can trust you to protect Sookie if I have your word. Whether you're a human or not, a man's word means something."

She was right. Only a coward backs out of his pledge. And as Vampire Sheriff of Area 5, he had to oblige since there seemed to a vampire problem. _Great_. He wasn't interested in babysitting. "Don't worry, Mrs. Stackhouse. You can trust me, I am a vampire who has authority over this area and I am duty bound to see what I could help you." He'd have to glamour her after this. He couldn't trust her to keep mum about their secret. "I'll be keeping a close eye on you. You have my word."

"Thank you Mr. Northman!" Adele cried in relief and hugged him.

Eric immediately tensed. "Yes…well I haven't done anything yet." He patted her back gently before Adele laughed and let go.

Adele blushed. "I'm sorry. You have no idea how much I have been trying to look for someone who believes me and help my granddaughter." She cried and laughed at the same time. Living in over a thousand years he had forgotten what happiness looked like. It set something in his heart, but as fast as he had felt them, they had gone.

"Do not thank me yet. Show me where your granddaughter lives."

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Do you really think I'm a brat?"

Jason flinched as he set Sookie's plate on the dining table. Their mom went out to buy something and said she'll be back, but that was an hour ago. So Jason made the only thing he knew how to make a PB & J for dinner. "What did I say about doing your thing on me?" He chided gently.

Sookie looked down at her lap in guilt. "I'm sorry. I can't help it sometimes." She didn't speak for a long time and so did Jason as he started eating.

When he noticed his sister wasn't eating he sighed. "Ya know I don't mean to call you that, Sook." His sister looked up immediately to face Jason. Seeing the hopeful gaze she had for him, Jason continued. "I'm jealous, okay? Momma and Dad have been taking good care of you, and they don't pay attention me."

Sookie instinctively ran to hug Jason. "My head hurts sometimes when it gets too noisy. I'm sorry." He felt her tears soak through his shirt when he hugged her back. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for calling you a brat." Jason let go and gently pushed her back to look at Sookie. "But don't be going in my head again. It ain't right. You got that?"

Sookie gave him a gap tooth smile. "Uh-huh."

"Good. Now go eat before I eat your PB & J. And if you ever mention this to anyone, I'd deny it."

Sookie giggled and ran to her seat. Excitedly eating, she was happy to have her brother back. After a few bites she asked her brother. "Can you teach me how to skip rocks tomorrow?"

Jason snorted. "Why? Shouldn't you be playin' with dolls or somethin'?"

"All the kids in my class know how to." Sookie pouted.

Jason rolled his eyes, Sookie knew he couldn't say no when she always begged. He knew he couldn't say no to her even if she never even begged. Maybe it was a big brother thing…he didn't know. "Fine."

It took a half hour before Michelle finally got home. She smelled of alcohol and cigarettes when Jason passed by her.

"Mom?" Jason asked when he followed her to the kitchen.

Michelle flinched. "Jeez Jason! Don't scare me like that."

Her son mumbled an apology. "What took you so long?" He noted that Michelle looked to be a bit tipsy. "Momma? Have you been drinkin'?"

Michelle exhaled. "None of your business. Now go to your room. Where's Sookie?"

"Sookie's in her room, reading."

"Good boy." She patted her son's head before staggering to the living room. "Just one night. One night Jase." Michelle slurred. "Not to deal with her crazy head."

Jason stared in disbelief. "Sook ain't crazy Momma. You know that."

His mom snorted. "Ha! And I'm a monkey's uncle. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"It's only 8'o clock."

"Go do your homework then." Waving him off, clearly irritated. Turning on the television, laughing out loud when her favorite show was on, she ignored her son completely. Jason went to Sookie's room to see her reading her favorite book before heading to his own room. He was glad Sookie didn't hear their momma talking. He knew it would make his little sister cry again.

Corbette came home after fifteen minutes and complained to Michelle about having no dinner on the table. And why Jason had to make one for him and Sookie. They were fighting again. This time, mom was drunk as a skunk to even care. Jason hopped off his bed and tip toed to Sookie's room. She was asleep and again, Jason was thankful for that. Quietly he closed Sookie's bedroom door, snuck to his bedroom and fell asleep.

* * *

Eric flew down near the Stackhouse residence. Already sensing that sweet aroma from inside the house. Besides the constant bitch and moan of Sookie's parents everything seemed normal.

If Adele was saying the truth, Eric might have just crossed a powerful ancient being. Probably the most powerful of all.

_Well shit._

It wasn't like him to run from a challenge or a fight, but he wasn't an idiot either. He knows when he is outmatched. Perhaps Sookie might even grow up and love him. Who knows? Humans fall in and out love easily.

He checked the perimeters of the house, noting that there was a smell something akin to Sookie but different altogether. While Sookie's was sweet and delectable, the other scent was more masculine and earthy but still delicious. He tracked the scent and ended up in a tree nearby. He flew up and detected the where the smell was the strongest. When Eric sat on the branch, the person viewing from that location was probably a bit shorter than him, but if Eric crouched a little more, he had a nice little view of Sookie's house. He could hear every word said, every move made and even see the view of the kitchen window.

"You sick motherfucker." Eric knew Warlow hadn't come back for a few days. Warlow could have possibly left and would come back for her 'when she is of age'.

But what age did he mean? When Sookie was eighteen? His human age before he was turned a vampire? Or when Sookie gets her first fucking period? He was an archaic sick fuck, believed in buying women, why the fuck not?

He sighed. Again, he felt pity for the girl. He flew down and landed in front of Sookie's bedroom. There, he saw her through the tiny bedroom window she staring right at him. He was caught off guard. The tiny blonde girl stared at him with wide brown eyes that captivated him. Curiosity was obvious in her features. She opened her window and leaned closer to him.

Hesitantly he walked closer to Sookie until he was a foot away. "Why are you not asleep by now, Little one?"

She shrugged. "I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"My mom and dad fight all the time."

"I can hear that."

"Are you my prince charming?" She asked all of a sudden. "Cause you look like them."

Eric had to chuckle. He scanned the room and saw books strewn about. It didn't surprise him that she believes in fairy tales. But she was adorable. "No, I'm not."

She pouted for a moment before smiling. "I can't hear you."

He shook his head. "I'm not your prince." He said a bit louder.

Sookie giggled. "No. Not like that. I can hear nothing from you."

He cocked an eyebrow and inquired. "What do you mean?"

Sookie looked behind her before waving for Eric to come closer to her. He followed. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure."

Sookie stomped her foot. "Promise!"

"I promise."

"Swear on it."

"I swear."

The little girl did not appear convinced and brought her hand out. She was showing her fist while sticking out her little finger. "Pinky swear."

"What are you supposed to do with that?"

"Copy my hand with your left." He did and Sookie looped her tiny finger with his. "That's a pinky swear. You swear on your life you won't tell anybody."

"I _pinky_ swear." She nodded seriously and let go of his hand. Eric fought the urge to laugh. He didn't want to upset her.

"Okay," She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I can read minds." When Eric didn't say anything she cautiously opened one eye. Eric kept his face blank. "You're not saying anything."

"Should I say something?" He wasn't entirely sure if he should believe her, but she was a part fae. He wasn't knowledgeable in Fae powers but not everything could be ruled out. And if what she claimed was true...she could be very valuable. Every being in this world, the supernatural included would want her.

"Well…not really."

"Okay. But know that your powers should be kept a secret."

"Yeah. Momma doesn't want anyone to know so she won't get laughed at." Eric didn't know what to think of that at first. Sookie yawned and stretched her arms wide. "I have to sleep now. Hey, what's your name again?"

He smiled and leaned down closer. "Eric."

"That's a beautiful name, mister."

"Thank you. And what about you, Dear one?"

"It's Sookie. Just Sookie. Rhymes with cookie. Spells like it too, but with an S." She mumbled walking to her bed.

"That too is a beautiful name." She mumbled her thanks as she slid under her blankets.

"Good night my Prince." She whispered as Eric closed her window. Eric didn't bother to correct her this time. He flew into the night sky, contemplating on changing his mind about giving up on Sookie Stackhouse.

* * *

**A/N: By the way, Michelle and Corbette were glamoured to forget ever seeing anything by Warlow. He didn't have time to glamour on how they should really raise Sookie because he sensed Claudine.**

I'll explain everything else on the next chapter.

**As always your reviews** **keep giving me inspirations. Please feed my muse, she's starving for some opinions. Thank you for reading. Muah!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry for posting late. I've been really busy with school and everything. And on a different note, I thank you for all your awesome reviews and support. You guys are fantastic. 3**

So, this chapter just took a 180 for me, since I've changed my mind about a lot of things in this story. This was a little harder for me to write since I'm still not sure if this turn of the story is a good thing. 

**Here's me crossing my fingers again and hoping you guys will like it. I apologize for the mistakes.**

I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER…**

"Sookie, pass me the salt." Adele called out before Sookie came running in holding out the container filled with salt. "Thank you dear."

"Sure thing, Gran." Sookie smiled and ran towards Tara, both of them were watching another Disney Movie. Tara was lying down on her stomach; her head propped up by her elbows. Sookie joined in by tucking her legs beneath her, giggling with Tara when the couples had their first true love kiss.

Jason walked in the living room, rolling his eyes and plopped on the couch behind them. He took the remote and changed the channel. Sookie and Tara both glared at him, but it was his sister who scolded him. "Jason! We were here first!"

Jason snorted. "It's already finished anyway!" He continued flipping through channels. Tara stood up and walked up to Sookie.

"Jase is right. C'mon let's help your Gran cook instead." Tara smiled and Sookie followed what her friend said. There they started helping Gran with the cooking. Tara and Sookie loved cooking with Gran especially when they baked cookies and cakes and pie. When they were done, the two best friends went to set up the plates on the dining table.

Adele finally called the children for dinner, but not before telling them to wash their hands. They prayed and went to eat their dinner.

"This spaghetti is real good, ma'am." Tara complimented. Adele smiled and patted Tara's hand.

"Thank you, dear. Thanks to you and Sookie's help." They continued eating, with Jason rambling about his baseball win and Sookie gushing about her Prince again. Adele chuckled at Sookie's dreams. She can be very imaginative.

The phone rang and Jason jumped up volunteering to answer it. Tara rolled her eyes and Sookie giggled. It was Charlotte, Jason's new crush.

Jason came back blushing like a girl and Adele asked if it was somebody special. Jason shrugged. When they were finished eating dinner, the kids helped Adele wash the dishes, with Sookie rinsing, Tara drying and Jason putting them back to their proper place. Tonight seemed to be a peaceful evening for the four of them, when a knock came on the door. Adele stood up and walked to the door, not knowing that Sookie was trailing right behind her.

When Adele opened the front door, she saw a very handsome and tall man. He smiled and greeted Adele. When Sookie saw who it was, she bursts out, "It's my prince! Quick Tara, look!"

Tara ran along with Jason, curious to see who Sookie was talking about, peeked. Adele turned around to face Sookie and asked, "And what is his name, Sookie?"

Sookie giggled. "Eric."

"Well hello there, Sookie." Eric bowed dramatically and Adele laughed.

Adele invited Eric in, and offered anything to drink or even dinner. Eric declined but showed his gratitude and instead walked towards the living room hoping to speak with Adele in private. Which was almost impossible since Sookie was following him around. Tara and Jason were both far away but were gawking at Eric. Adele who was still a bit confused followed. "I'm sorry…I must have forgotten. What is your name again? My granddaughter thinks you're her—"

Before Adele could have finished her sentence, Eric snapped his fingers in front of her face three times. Adele blinked twice before shaking her head. "Mr. Northman, I…what just happened?"

Just then, Sookie saw flashes of images of her Prince Eric meeting Gran. She was again, too young to understand what has happened.

"I apologize for that." Eric said. "But it was a necessity for me to glamour you to forget just in case Warlow comes back."

Adele nodded and blinked a few times. "I understand."

Eric opened his mouth to say something but paused, looking at Jason, Tara and then finally at Sookie. "Could we speak privately?"

"Of course." Adele asked Jason to take the girls to their bedrooms. Jason followed with Sookie looking back at Eric and pouting. When they were alone, she asked, "Is something wrong? Have you seen any signs of him?"

"No, not yet." He reassured her before his mouth was pulled into a straight line. "But I have to tell you, if what you have told me about Macklyn Warlow is true, I may not be any help to you and Sookie. He is five times my vampire age and he is part fae, my knowledge of fae powers are limited but I am aware of some of their abilities and with that, I am sure Warlow could kill me in a second."

Adele looked defeated and took a deep breath, keeping her tears at bay. "Wh—what should I do now?"

Eric again paused, seeing women in tears brought him discomfort. "I have someone who maybe useful in this situation. But for a price." He paused, waiting for a reaction and was only met by Adele's expectant silence. "I know another vampire, who is twice as strong as me. Twice as fast. A million times wiser than me. I trust him with my life."

Hope sparked in Adele's eyes. "Who is he?"

"He is my maker, Godric."

Adele looked down and thought for a moment, "Is he the one who made you into what you are now?" She said in a slow manner, obviously trying not to offend Eric.

And Eric understood her question and was not offended at all. "Yes."

Since Adele had only spoken to Eric twice, including this one she was confused at his short one-word-answers. She was quite for the longest of time. "You trust him, how can I?"

There was doubt and fear from Adele's expression and question. "I have never in my life, broken my own word. It is one of the few things I still believe in, as a human before and a vampire now. It is sacred to me. And I've lived for over a thousand years…" Eric paused to let that information sink in. "And I say I trust him with my life, which is something not all vampires could assure."

It was the emotions behind his words that really convinced Adele. In the few conversations that she had, he was always so composed and slightly callous. But now, when he spoke of this vampire, the sentiment he had was genuine. She slowly nodded, "Okay. What will he do exactly for Sookie?"

He paused before he continued, his eyes watching her carefully. "He wants to adopt Sookie."

* * *

It was a quiet and peaceful night in Shreveport, when Godric decided to visit his child, Eric Northman. He sensed that his progeny who was now a Sheriff seemed troubled and it concerned him. As his vampire maker, he couldn't really intervene, he let go of Eric years ago and with Eric's age he could take care of himself.

It was the sudden burst of anxiety that really alerted Godric. So much so, that Eric's worry was so strong that it reached him that far and that he couldn't ignore it. And Eric was too proud to ask for help from his Maker.

He flew, as usual. With his age and strength and speed he could be there in a couple of hours. He didn't mind flying that far, it calmed him.

Especially after Isabela brought up the case of three children who had been drained and left for dead by a newborn vampire. Such a pity to see young children suffer all because of a vampire's nature called for it.

Isabela's informants found the bodies in a ditch near a school ground before any human could. The young vampire was sentenced to be punished for months before he was to be put under Stan's watch to be trained and mentored.

They buried the children, it was better that way. If humans were to find out it could cause uproar in the community. And they were still in hiding, before the Great Revelation.

The authority had instructed them all, especially the Kings and Queens and Sheriffs to lower any casualties. Everything had to be perfect for the big reveal.

But for Godric, it was almost impossible. They weren't ready. Vampires are in nature, monsters. They hunt and kill. Fuck and feed. They need human blood to survive. They relinquish emotions and attachments. Because immortality teaches you that everything eventually dies and fades away.

Sure, a bottled blood could convince the humans that they were safe from vampires. That synthetic blood could nourish them and would eventually end the vampires' need to feed from humans. But how long will they actually believe that?

Humans also have synthetic food, but not all of them stick to synthetic. So why should vampires?

Again, the vampire race should not rush these things. They were not united, there is still a division between the authorities and sanguinistas. But the authorities refuse to deal with the problem; they were too focused on the Great Reveal. Too eager to mainstream with the humans.

Sanguinistas are wild and will be rising to power soon. But they are incredibly stupid, they desire to drink and kill all humans, refusing to make humans their equal. If all the humans were turned or killed, who else would be left for them to feed on? Their numbers were growing and there will come a time when a war will break out.

If this happened after the Great Revelation, humans would definitely go against the vampires.

It won't happen immediately, the war between vampires and humans. No, humans are still too trusting. It would happen when humans who hate the vampire race or feared them persuaded the humans to rise against them, or maybe a conflict between the authority and sanguinistas could trigger this foreseeable war. Whichever goes first.

Godric closed his eyes and sighed. It was his years of experience that taught him this. He was quiet and never spoke up during the meeting of the authorities and states about the Great Reveal. They would never listen to him, despite his age and experience, his position held him lower and the authorities were stubborn.

Godric dealt with a few things before going to Louisiana, so when he was near Eric's house, it was almost sunrise. He watched from afar as he was flying towards Eric that his son's back immediately stiffened. Godric felt a rush of pride go through him, seeing that he had taught his progeny well.

With a speed that could outrun a bullet, Godric was immediately in front of Eric. Though Godric did not see it, he felt his progeny's surprise and delight through their bond. Eric immediately knelt down and bowed his head. "Godric, to what do I owe this visit?"

Godric smiled and patted Eric's head. "Rise, my child." Eric followed his command. "I have come to seek why my child has been troublesome. Should I be concerned with this problem you have?"

Eric shook his head slowly. "It is nothing. I promise."

"Has it been dealt with then?"

"No." Eric lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Then enlighten me."

Eric hesitated before speaking, "A child, named Sookie." Godric felt the same despair from his progeny a week ago and ignored it. "She was traded to be a faerie's intended."

Godric kept his face blank. "Then why are you so troubled by this?"

"It was her grandmother who spoke to me about this. And this man, who claims that Sookie is his intended, isn't just a faerie. He's a hybrid. A vampire and faerie hybrid. And as Sheriff, I have to see to it that no one is harmed or the case has to be dealt with."

"How powerful is he?"

"Very. He's over 5000 years old."

Godric thought over this for a moment. "Sunrise is arriving. We shall continue this discussion. We need to rest my child."

Eric nodded and opened the door to his house. There he let Godric in, and led him to a secret basement, where a bookcase led to a staircase. Godric chuckled, "You still design your house like Dracula would."

Eric grinned. "I'm a fan of him. And I'm very old fashioned."

Despite his age, Godric appreciated the more contemporary and modern designs of a house while Eric valued the classics. Eric led Godric to his bedroom, but his Maker shook his head. "Where will you sleep?"

"In the guest room. Of course."

"The guest room, if I recall correctly is for guests. Am I not a guest in this house?" Eric nodded. "Then I shall sleep in the guest room."

Godric was guided to the guest room which was nearer to the staircase. On the bed he laid down, listening to Eric's feet walking around, checking perimeters and doing his nightly routine in the bathroom. Godric rolled his eyes; Eric was very vain.

It was when Eric finally died for the day that Godric thought about the case of Sookie. His child usually never concerned himself of these kinds of cases that much. But that distressed emotion he felt from Eric was for the girl, not for his sake (which should have been). Why should he be so worried tremendously for this young child?

Perhaps tomorrow night, he could meet her and see what he could to help Sookie and his child, Eric.

A faerie-vampire hybrid, he had never heard of it. But maybe he could call for information from his contacts. Faeries were in hiding, but it was not an impossible feat for Godric to catch one.

* * *

The next night, Eric wanted to stay to care for his Maker, but Godric refused to burden his child. Sheriff duties were always a pain in the ass, something Godric was well informed of. Godric asked for the directions of Sookie's house and went on his own way.

He followed the scent of a faerie, which grew stronger as he passed through a forest and saw a child, running and crying in the forest. She was very young. There was a scent that he knew was supernatural but it was undeniably fae and he knew she was Sookie. Godric was concerned why a young girl was alone in a forest at night, crying. He landed on a branch and watched from a far.

She ran until she reached a nearby lake. There she continued to weep. Godric landed quietly. He made noises of his feet shuffling as to not startle the little girl. Sookie turned around and watched Godric come near her.

"Are you not afraid of me little one?" He asked as he sat next to Sookie.

She shrugged. "Not really, mister. A bunch of you keep visiting me for some reasons." Godric chuckled. Sookie wiped her tears with the back of her hand and sniffed. "Are _you_ an angel?"

"No. I am not."

Sookie pouted. "I'm always wrong playing guess with you all."

Godric laughed and when he calmed down, he had a smile playing on his lips. Sookie smiled and wiped her face with her hands and flinched when she put too much pressure.

He looked at Sookie and frowned. "Who hurt you?"

She didn't respond instead she quietly wept again. Godric was definitely uncomfortable; he has witnessed several people cry in his mercy and had caused many grieve. But this was entirely different.

He had no desire to torture and massacre. He had no desire to hurt anyone. Not anymore. Now, he wanted to console the weeping child next to him. Slowly and awkwardly, he hugged Sookie.

She didn't resist and hugged him back. He held her like that until Sookie had finally calmed down and pulled back. Godric let go.

"I'm sorry." Sookie sniffed. "Oh no. I've ruined your shirt, mister."

Godric looked down at his shirt, there were marked with tear stains. "It is quite alright. I have several more shirts at home."

"Do you know Eric?" She smiled expectantly.

He was surprised at the sudden change of subject and her mood. "Yes. He is my friend. How do you know Eric?"

She grinned her gap-tooth smile, showing all her front teeth. "He's my prince Charming." Once more, Godric laughed. "Also, you are the only people who have blank minds."

Before he could have said anything, he heard footsteps hurriedly coming they're way. He sniffed and noted it was just a human, who slightly had Sookie's scent. Godric quickly glamoured Sookie, "Forget me and forget what had happened." Sookie nodded. He flew upwards, noting that Sookie gasped.

_Did I glamour her correctly?_ He shook off that trail of thoughts before he once again, located himself on top of a branch that had Sookie and that kid to his view.

A young boy, who he assumed to be his brother, but did not have the same fae scent, ran to look for Sookie. "Sookie!"

Sookie turned around. In the moonlight, Godric once more was struck with apathy for the poor child. She was wearing a yellow sun dress, but it was dirty and her hair was disarray. "Jason?"

Jason followed the voice and hugged Sookie. "Lemme see."

Sookie flinched when Jason touched her face. There he gently brushed away Sookie's hair from her face and gasped. Godric, who was watching frowned in loathing.

"What did she do?" Jason asked gently.

Sookie sniffed. "She got mad 'cause I asked her to stop calling me names in her head." She wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

Jason gently shushed her. "Then what happened?"

Sookie sobbed. "She slapped me in the face and said bad words at me."

Jason hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to keep you safe. I shouldn't have made you go home earlier."

"It ain't your fault. You don't have to."

"I'm your big bro. I have to." Jason sniffed and blinked away his tears. It hurt him that he wasn't there. He wished he could have protected his little sister.

Godric decided he had seen enough. He sped off to Sookie's house after making sure no harm was to come to them. There from the living room window, he watched Sookie's mother drink from a bottle of alcohol. She looked like she was going to pass out.

Godric knocked on the door. The mother stumbled before laughing out loud. When she finally managed to get up, she opened the door. "You lost or somethin' kid?"

Godric glamoured her instantly. "Sober up." Michelled blinked and stood straighter. "You will not harm Sookie or Jason. You will be a good mother to both of them. You will care and treasure for Jason and Sookie. And you will forget ever seeing me."

In a flash, he was gone. Michelle shook her head and ran to Jason and Sookie. When she saw her two kids, she clung to them. Crying and asking for forgiveness. And a promise that she will never ever hurt them again.

It was when Godric had finally decided to leave. He spared another glance at the young girl; Sookie looked up at him and mouthed the words, "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: I first wanted Eric to be the one to care of Sookie, but eventually thought of it as kind of creepy. So, Godric came to my mind. It was better with what I thought if Pam took care of Sookie. ****Tell me what you guys think. I'd love to hear about them. **


End file.
